


[SlaDick][Teen Titans]夜夜夜

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Teen Titans 同人文 [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M, sladick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: The Night Of Fucking With Nightwing，那一夜，他肏了夜翼
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Slade Wilson/Dick Grayson
Series: Teen Titans 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109015
Kudos: 2





	[SlaDick][Teen Titans]夜夜夜

[SlaDick][Teen Titans]夜夜夜  
The Night Of Fucking With Nightwing  
注：1，原作：《Teen Titans》  
Cp：Slade Wilson/Dick Grayson  
2，这个文里的他俩，大约是老TT动画的延续，Dick Robin长成Nightwing，后来到了布鲁海文，公开身份是名警察。  
3，因为动画里，算是因Slade而死的Tara后来也算复活了，而动画没提他们有其他亲朋伤亡在对方手里，所以文章就默认没有，以后也没有，双方没有血仇。  
4，因为动画里，Slade死而复生后帮助泰坦打败Trigon后曾约定还会回来，所以文章设定为后来Slade回来过，不过因为以前并肩作战的事，所以对战时有所保留，以至后来他俩的关系还行。  
  
夜夜夜  
Dick下班后换上Nightwing的制服巡视了一遍布鲁海文，不错，今天的布鲁海文很平静。  
反复确认没有人注意到，Dick翻窗而入，回到了自己的住处。  
脱下Nightwing制服，挂入衣橱，关上衣橱后，却发现房间里多了一个人，那就是Slade。  
早就习惯了的Dick无视Slade的目光，自顾自地换衣服。  
Slade专注地看着Dick换完衣服，这才说正事。  
Slade告诉Dick，因为Grayson警官破获的一个案子，影响了一个黑社会老大的生意，他雇佣自己除掉Grayson。  
Dick不以为然地问Slade答应了吗。  
Slade表示，做生意要看双方的条件，谁给的多帮谁。  
Dick仍然不以为意，让Slade答应那个黑社会就行，反正自己也不怕。  
但是Slade仍然坚持让Dick说他开的条件。  
Dick不以为然，问Slade他想要什么条件。  
Slade开出的条件是，一个火辣的夜晚。  
Dick毫不意外，他早就觉察到随着自己的长大，Slade对自己的态度的转变。他早就看出来，Slade已经不满足于诱拐自己当他的学徒了，现在的Slade，他就是馋自己的身子！  
不过Dick倒也不怎么生气，反正最近压力挺大的，发泄一番正好可以解压，管他对方是男是女呢，于是痛快地答应了。  
不过Dick表达了自己的疑问，Slade那老胳膊老腿的还经得起折腾吗？  
Slade自信的表示，重生的他，可是一直血气方刚呢！  
然后，他们就，疯狂地，就攻受争夺的问题，打了一整夜。  
整整一夜。  
多么火辣的夜晚啊！

第二天晚上，Dick下班例行巡视后回家，发现Slade还没走。  
Dick问他怎么还在，Slade表示Dick还欠他一夜。  
Dick反问，昨晚打了一夜还不过瘾吗?  
Slade表示Dick明白自己说的是什么。  
Dick又说，昨天一晚上都没决定的事，难道Slade想通了自愿做受?  
Slade表示休想，不过他提议，双方可以各退一步，既然都不愿意做受，那么索性就不干屁股了，改口吧。  
Dick拒绝，要动口你动口，反正我不动口。  
Slade表示自己也不想动口，那么就再退一步，改手吧。  
Dick还是那句话，要动手你动手，反正我不动手。  
Slade无奈妥协，算了，我动手就我动手。  
Slade自嘲，自己一定是想得到Dick想疯了，才会再三容忍Dick。

Slade摘掉手套，用他那双伤痕累累的手隔着恃宠而骄的Dick的裤子抚摸着Dick的坚挺。  
小心翼翼抚摸后，Slade狠狠地撕破了Dick的裤子，握住Dick的阴茎上下套弄起来。  
被Slade粗糙的双手抚慰的Dick，舒服的呻吟起来。  
Dick的呻吟声，使得Slade也硬了起来。他激动地解开了自己的裤子，一手套弄Dick的阴茎，一手套弄自己的，顿时两人的呻吟声此起彼伏。  
Slade试图亲吻Dick，却被Dick躲了过去。  
算了，不亲就不亲。Slade再次妥协，专心地打理手上的事情。

Slade试着把两人的阴茎靠在一起捋动，发现Dick没有反感的意思，决定索性更进一步。  
Slade把自己的阴茎与Dick的阴茎对接起来，撸动Dick的包皮将自己的龟头包裹，然后顶着Dick的龟头疯狂抽插。  
Dick从来没有试过这种玩法，不服输的Dick同样顶着Slade的龟头疯狂反击。  
针锋相对短兵相接，前后左右骑乘坐跨。两人换着姿势换着体位，疯狂对接了许久，终于，两人龟头顶龟头马眼对马眼地对射了。

发泄过后的二人清理妥当，Slade还是没有离开的意思。  
Dick下了逐客令。  
Slade浮夸地假装伤心，骂着Dick没有良心始乱终弃。  
算了，Dick妥协了，同意了Slade留宿。  
不过Dick还是威胁Slade晚上不要趁自己睡着偷袭。  
Slade直接扑倒Dick，浮夸地询问Dick，是不是在暗示自己?  
Dick感受到，刚刚发泄过的Slade阴茎就又硬了，自愈因子真好使啊。  
然后Dick，直接无情地对Slade来了个膝盖顶胯。  
无视Slade捂着坚挺疼痛的样子，Dick自顾自地睡了。  
拜自愈因子所赐，Slade没有疼多久就恢复了。  
Dick已经入睡，Slade钻进Dick的被窝，挨着Dick也就寝了。

Dick很快睡着了，但是Slade却一直不能入眠。感受着身旁Dick温暖舒滑的肌肤，和身下越来越硬的阴茎，Slade决定铤而走险，反正自己也不是什么好人。  
Slade慢慢接近背对自己的Dick，在Dick的臀瓣上摩擦着自己的阴茎，犹豫半天，还是决定放弃。  
Slade将Dick揽在怀里，阴茎紧紧贴着Dick的大腿根部插入Dick的股沟，正好顶住Dick的睾丸，手跨过去摸着Dick的阴茎，放任自己坚挺的阴茎，抱着Dick睡去。  
算了，今天Slade已经妥协太多，姿势别扭就别扭吧。装睡的Dick接受了Slade的怀抱。  
鼾声四起。

只是Dick本就少眠，身旁又多了一个人，还是以这种姿势，Dick睡了没多久还是醒了。  
而且拜Slade所赐，现在他又硬了。  
Dick恶作剧地用双腿揉搓着插在自己股沟里的Slade的阴茎，把Slade闹醒。  
Slade问Dick是不是又想干了，Dick说对。  
但是Dick仍然拒绝Slade插入。  
算了，Slade妥协了，自己占有Dick还是Dick占有自己，又有什么区别呢。  
Slade又退了一步，他掀开了被子，岔开双腿，迎接Dick插自己。  
Dick自然毫不客气，迎男而上。  
一顿酣畅淋漓，Dick释放在Slade体内。

疲惫的Dick躺在床上，看着Slade自己清理。  
算了，今晚Slade也不容易，Dick看着因为自愈因子很快又硬了的Slade，心软了。  
Dick表示，只要不插自己，不亲自己，Slade怎么用自己的身体发泄都行。  
虽然有一大堆条件，但是毕竟Dick还是答应了自己，Slade还是很开心。  
Slade抱起Dick的脚，将自己的阴茎插入Dick并拢的足弓，反复抽插。然后，Slade插着Dick并拢的双腿之间从上而下，直至Dick的股沟。抽插许久后，与Dick的阴茎对接稍许后，一路向上，聚拢着Dick发达的两侧胸肌插入其中，又是许久。Slade试着让Dick开口给自己口，Dick却还是紧闭其口，Slade放弃了。  
Slade将Dick翻过身来，在Dick的臀瓣上摩擦着自己的阴茎，然后用手将Dick的双臀聚拢，形成一道空间，在臀瓣之间疯狂抽插。  
终于，Slade也高潮了。  
只是，Slade的精液，随着冲击力的惯性，直接从Dick的肛门射入肠道。  
这就尴尬了。。。  
Slade还只是插Dick的臀瓣，而他的精液却抢先一步进去Dick体内。  
呃。。。。有点冷场了。

Slade羡慕地看了眼Dick的屁股，然后向愤怒的Dick赔罪。  
Dick愤怒地打了Slade一顿。  
反正都已经这样了，Dick平静下来，挑衅地对Slade说，如果你还行的话，就让你插。不过Dick还有个条件，早上Dick要再插Slade一次。  
Slade从来没有像现在这样觉得自己的自愈因子起效时间是如此的漫长。  
很快，Slade的自愈因子起效，他又硬了。  
得偿所愿的Slade狠狠地扑到Dick身上，恶狠狠地将阴茎插入Dick的肛门，疯狂地猛烈抽插。  
许久。  
在自愈因子的帮助下，Slade射在Dick体内一次又一次，天渐渐亮了。

Dick动情地呻吟着说了句轮到我了，打乱了Slade的节奏。  
Slade恶狠狠地深顶了几下，恋恋不舍地退出Dick的身体，依照约定，配合Dick插自己。  
但是Dick毕竟是个普通人，在整夜的刺激下，Dick很快缴械，射在Slade体内。  
看着身下动情的Slade，Dick突然有了个报复的想法。  
Dick向Slade提议，要不要玩点刺激的，Slade自然答应。然后Dick加了句不许反抗啊噢。  
Dick如此积极，Slade自然跃跃欲试的配合。

Dick玩的确实很大。  
Dick让Slade双手抱住他自己的腿，然后——抓住Slade的双手用Slade的手套捆在一起，Slade的身体被屈成了弓形。然后，Dick又用Slade的腰带吊着Slade的头捆住Slade的脚，Slade的身体被折了起来。  
虽然有强大的恢复能力，Slade还是觉得有些难受，问Dick搞什么鬼。  
Dick笑着说，极限的姿势更能激发性欲啊。  
Slade倒是同意这个观点，没有再问。  
然后，Dick用Slade的弹药带缠绕着Slade的阴茎和睾丸，然后系在Slade大腿上。在弹药带里的冰冷的子弹的挤压下，Slade直接一个激灵。  
然后，就听到了手枪卸弹的声音。  
Slade怀疑地探视，却见——  
Dick将自己的双棍和Slade的刀柄与枪口，直接同时插入了Slade的肛门!

纵然有自愈能力但是仍然疼痛难忍的Slade开始咒骂，并试图反抗。  
Dick微笑着安抚他，还来了句Slade答应过不反抗的。  
确实，Slade答应过，但是，这实在是太过火了!  
没想到，Dick探过头来吻住了他。这是Dick第一次吻他，即便是一整夜的性交Dick也没吻过他，Slade忘情地回应。  
亲吻了许久，Dick抽身，笑着让痴汉得发呆的Slade稍等一会，自己马上回来接着干。  
然后。。。  
然后。。。。。。

然后Dick就把姿势诡异捆绑着的Slade干撂在床上，自己收拾好换好衣服上班去了。。。。

Slade很快就挣脱了捆绑，想要追出去，但是糟糕，昨晚玩大了，要先缓一会。。。。

Slade有了一个主意。  
Slade乔装成一个普通大爷，报警自己受到了家暴，需要帮助，并指名想要好心的Grayson警官的帮助，并提出自己家里情况太混乱了，需要占用Grayson警官一整天的时间帮忙调解。  
Dick自然一眼就认出来Slade。

二人一起回到了Dick的住处。  
一进门，Slade就抱住Dick狂吻，上下其手。  
但是Slade很快就发现，Dick精神萎靡，身体虚弱。  
Dick无奈地表示，自己毕竟是个普通人啊，昨天一整晚有点吃不消。  
Slade立马妥协了，把Dick拦腰抱起，放到床上，让Dick好好休息。毕竟，之前已经在警局报备了一天的因公外出，不用白不用。  
不过，Slade还是撂下一句威胁，不许跟别人进行这种性爱交易。

待Dick醒来，已是近黄昏，Slade已经离开了。  
不过，Dick发现自己被脱光了，只穿着一条内裤，而那内裤还是Slade来时穿的的。  
而自己白天穿的衣服，从内衣到外装到警服，全都不见了。不过警章警徽警号和其他警用设备全都留下来了。  
很明显，这是Slade干的。  
Dick无奈地拿了身新警服换上，匆忙赶回警局签退。

某地，Slade居所。  
Slade脱掉自己的制服，制服里面穿的衣服立刻露了出来。  
原来，Dick的衣服，从里到外，都穿在Slade身上。虽然因为二人的体型差，衣服被撑的破了许多口子。

Slade径直来到镜子旁，忘情地隔着穿在自己身上的Dick的警裤抚摸着自己的坚挺，动情地呻吟着：  
“G~~ray~~son~~”


End file.
